This application relates to a wireless power receiver and a method for controlling the same.
Wireless power transfer technology is being applied to the charging of batteries in various communications devices, including smartphones, as well as those of various home appliances. Wireless power transfer technology has a wide range of applications, which may also be applied to the charging of electric vehicles, and the like, in the future.
Recently, various wireless power transmission modes have been developed and used. For example, examples of wireless power transmission modes include a transmission mode according to the wireless power consortium (WPC) standard using a frequency band of about 100 kHz and a transmission mode according to the power matters alliance (PMA) standard using a frequency band of about 200 kHz.
According to the related art, in order to receive power transmitted wirelessly in various wireless power transmission schemes, a slight loss in power transmission efficiency has been tolerated.